Figure Out Your Dreams
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Hey guys, this chapter story is pretty sad. Can Emily and Maya survive the struggles of long distance when Maya goes off to collage at MUNY? Find out! Rated T for language and future violence.
1. Painful Goodbyes

_Hey guys, this story is really sad till the end. It's a sad chapter story, but I hope you enjoy it!_

Maya's POV

I wiped another tear away as I hugged Spencer. "I'll miss you," she whispered. "You too," I choked out. Next I hugged Aria. "Good luck," she said, sniffing. "Thanks," I managed to cough out. As I went to hug Hanna she clung to me like she couldn't let go, and let out a sob. "You'll stay in touch right?" she asked. "Of course. I'll miss you," I said. she nodded and finally let go. When I got to Emily I think my heart literally broke. "So this is really goodbye?" she stated more than questioned. I sniffed, rubbed a tear away from her eye, and nodded. I let another tear fall from my eyes, and Emily's hand was quick to brush it away. "Hey, I'll call you everyday and night and we can Skype and text and-" I tried but she cut me off. "It won't be the same," she said. "I know, I know. Come here," I sighed, pulling her into a hug. As I pulled back I kissed her softly. "Goodbye Em," I choked out before getting in the limo and watching out the back window until Emily and the girls were out of my sight. If only that was enough to get them out of my mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Emily! Give me my phone!" I squealed. "Never!" she cried. She was on top of me and had my phone, and she wouldn't give it to me unless I agreed to do her math homework. Talk about deception. "OK OK! I'll do your stupid homework!" I finally said. She smirked and kissed me. "Shut up," I grumbled. "I didn't say a word," she laughed. "Oh hey, how did that interview go with the music school?" Emily asked. I smiled. Two weeks ago I'd had an interview to get into MUNY, Music University of New York, and I was waiting for a phone call on weather or not I'd get in. It had been my dream to go there since I was little, but now that I had Emily and the girls I didn't exactly want to go. I didn't even think I would get in. "Eh, I don't know. If I get in then that would be great, but I don't think I could get in if I wanted to," I replied. Emily looked at me, confused. "You don't wanna get in?" she asked. "Well I do, getting in would be great, but I couldn't leave you and the girls," I replied. Emily smiled and kissed me. "Oh hey I gotta go, but you'll do the math right?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. She kissed my head before running out the door. I laughed a bit and started Emily's homework. It was surprisingly easy, and I finished within 10 minutes. Just as I filled in the last answer my phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hello, is this Maya St. Germain?" a woman's voice asked. "Yes," I said slowly, not sure who was on the other line. "I'm from MUNY, I'd like to congratulate you on getting accepted into the university," she continued. I almost dropped the phone. "I... I got in?" I asked disbelieving my ears. "Yes, we are sending a plane to Pennsylvania in two days. We look forward to seeing you here," she said before hanging up. I didn't know what to do. I'd just gotten into the school of my dreams, but I felt sad. I couldn't put my finger on why, until it hit me. If I went to the music school, I'd have to leave Emily._

Emily's POV

As I watched the limo drive away, I sunk to my knees crying. I knew Maya had a once in a lifetime opportunity, but I was gonna miss her like fucking hell. Hanna put her arm on my shoulder. Although they were all crying, the girls were trying there best to cheer me up. I appreciated the effort, but the only thing I really wanted was Maya. When her limo was out of sight, I got up and walked back into her house and up to her room. I smiled as I saw it. She had still not changed it from when she turned it into a blue wonder world and told me she loved me for the first time. Although it made me feel happy, it also filled me with great sadness. I sat on her bed and more tears found their way out from my eyes. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Hanna, Aria, and Spencer standing there. I tried to smile but instead broke down into more tears. "Em, come on, this happened for a reason, and I'm sure you guys can make it through distance. Besides, you can still visit on the weekends," Hanna said, trying to cheer me up. I shuddered and choked out "It still won't be the same, I'm just really gonna miss her."

Later that night

I fell asleep for the first time alone in a thunderstorm in almost a year without Maya that night. It was freezing without the shorter girls presence, and I was lonely. I cried for hours that night, and I didn't sleep at all. At about 1:00 in the morning, I got a phone call. It was from Maya. I was hesitant to answer, but when I did I heard what sounded like light crying. "Hey Em," Maya said, her voice just barely above a raspy whisper. Yep, she was definitely crying, or at least had been. "Hey," I answered, my voice not sounding much better. "I miss you," she said, her voice gaining a bit of strength. "I miss you too," I said. "Hey, I have a surprise for you," she said, sniffing. "Hmm?" I asked. "Go on your computer," she said, sounding a bit happier. I obeyed and despite my mood I couldn't help but smile. She had changed my background. It was a picture of me with my arms around Maya's neck. A small tear fell as I read the words she had put on the picture: "The way I feel about you is crystal clear. I love you Emily." I let out a small sob. "Thank you," I whispered into the phone. "Of course. I gotta go, but I'll call you soon. I love you," she said after a minute. "I love you," I whispered before hanging up and crying myself to sleep


	2. Know What to Do

_Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Maya's decicion is obvious, but I still hope you like it. :)_

Emily's POV

As I woke up I felt good for about 2 seconds. When I remembered everything that had happened yesterday, the pain was so great I literally let out a sob and buried my face in my pillow. "Emily," I heard a voice say, and looked up to see Maya's mom. "Hi Mrs. St. Germain," I said, trying to hide my tears. "Hey sweetie, and I've told you before, call me Sara," she said, trying to smile. I nodded and faked a smile. "Emily, I know you miss her. I miss her too," she said. I let another tear fall, and she put her arm around me. "Sweetie, I know you're upset, but I think I have something you might like and that might make you feel better," she said, smiling softly. I looked at her, confused. "Follow me," she said, gesturing me to follow her. I got up and she led me next door to her house and up to Maya's room. "Come see this; I don't know if she knows I know about it, but I know if you saw it she'd be happy," her mom said. She went to a hidden locked file and opened it. It was full of recordings and videos. "They're all made out to you," her mom said, pushing play on the first thing, a video. "Noel stop!" Maya squealed. He laughed and stopped tickling her. "OK, OK, I'll be serious," he giggled. She laughed and picked up her guitar. "I still can't believe you wrote this for Emily," Noel said, turning serious and going to his base. Maya smiled. "I love her," she admitted sheepishly before starting to strum lightly on her guitar. She started singing a few seconds later, her soft melody filling me with peace and sadness. I could just barely make out her words, singing the most beautiful tune about first love. The song brought tears to my eyes, for more than one reason. First off, I'd never heard Maya sing. She never let anyone hear her sing. Second, the song was more than beautiful. Third, it was for me. And finally, she'd said she loved me. The video date was before we were even dating. The song ended and I wiped my eyes from the tears threatening to spill. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to make you upset," her mom said. I shook my head. "It's OK, I'm not upset. I just never knew she loved me that early on. And the song was beautiful," I said. Her mom smiled. "Well you can look through those if you want, I'll leave you alone for awhile," her mom said, giving my shoulder a squeeze before exiting the room. As I watched the videos and listened to all the recordings I smiled. Everyone was about me, and in every one she said she loved me. Then came the last one, a video. She didn't have her guitar in this one, and she looked upset. "Hey Em. I miss you. This juvie camp is hell on earth. This is really the only thing that keep me alive, talking to you, or at least pretending I am. It's awful here, and I... I hooked up with a guy to get my mind off you. It was awful. He was so rough and violent, nothing like you, but every time I went near a girl I thought of you. He... He abused and raped me, after I rejected him in bed. It was so scary, but he told me that when I left if I told anyone that he would find you and kill you. I couldn't let him do that, I just couldn't. I love you," Maya's voice cracked at the end and she let a tear fall before the screen went black. So that's why she was so weird after she came back from camp! Every time she needed something she would ask. She would say things like "Am I allowed to get a drink?" or "I have to go home, is it OK with you?" And she had awful bruises she claimed were from falling on trails in the woods. She was so terrified she didn't know how to adjust back to her normal life. If I wasn't so hurt right now I'd track down the bastard she'd been hurt by and kick his ass for hurting my girl. I wasn't upset that she hooked up with him, I'd know about that. I wasn't even upset that she didn't tell me what he did to her. I was upset that she had been hurt. I think it hurt me worse.

Maya's POV

As I opened my eyes I instantly remembered everything that had happened and let out a loud sob. I covered my head with my pillow and started to cry. I was happy that I got into MUNY, but I missed Emily like hell. I could barely think without her around, let alone attend classes, do my school work, and write music. I heard a knock at my door and let out a groan before calling "It's open!" A delivery man came in. "Are you Maya St. Germain?" he asked. "Yes," I answered, sitting up. "This came from a Miss Emily Fields," he said, holding up a bouquet of roses. I smiled. "I need you to sign here," he said, handing me a clipboard. I signed and he handed me the roses and left. I picked up the card and laughed slightly as I read it. "Hey babe. I miss you. I hope New York is treating you well. Please let me know if any collage boys are hitting on you so I can beat the shit out of them. Love you, Emily." I felt a small pang of sadness. I missed Emily more than anything, but I couldn't afford to leave school. Could I? I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Even more heartbreaking, Christmas was in 4 days, and it was supposed to be our first Christmas together. I completely forgot about that till now. I wasn't sure what to do. My phone went off and when I picked it up it was a text from Emily. There were no words, it was a simple picture. A picture of us. I smiled at that picture, it was the first picture we'd ever taken together. While it brought me happiness, it also brought tears. I missed her so much, I literally was ready to explode. As I wiped away my tears, I let out a breath. I knew what I was going to do.


End file.
